With my Last Breath
by Always A Legend
Summary: Theresa is in a world between life and death. Will she be able to survive? will she be able to tell Jay her feelings? Oneshot, JT. Probably no AA, sry AA fans


Me: Another oneshot by yours truly. Please read and review!

Jayden: Once again, mommy does NOT own Class of the Titans. Though she does own me! Her own little Jay!

Me: Shush. You don't even appear in this story. Now there might have some weirdness with this story but please, PLEASE, don't kill me. I'm thinking on the fly here as I type.

Jayden: goes down on his knees ooh! Please, don't kill mommy! PLEASE!

Me: You idiot! Not now! When the readers have read and reviewed! Anyways, hope you'll like it.

_IHATEDOINGTHISTHING_

With my last breath

Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry and Neil were looking at Jay pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Left, right, left right. Just by looking at him, they were getting dizzy. The wait was horrible. They all felt bad, guilty. But Jay took it hard, very hard. He kept beating himself up and kept telling himself why. Why did she do it? Why am I so useless?

Archie couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and turned to the others.

'I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone want some?'

Herry and Atlanta both agreed to go with him, hoping to get away from this painful moment. Odie and Neil went on a walk, leaving Jay alone with his thoughts. Minutes became hours. Jay was still pacing, Atlanta was sleeping, her head on Archie's shoulders. She looked like she was crying. Wait, she is crying.

Archie didn't look any better. Even though, he tried to hide them, he couldn't control the tears that were threatening to fall. He knew his friend was in there, trying to hold on. 'Please let her make it,' he whispered.

Herry and Odie busied themselves to a game of Go Fish. Both of their faces were tear-streaked. Every five minutes they would look toward the door that was separating them and their friend.

Neil, well don't expect him to check himself with his mirror because he isn't. But he is holding it. What was once precious didn't seem that precious to Neil at that moment. What was once his treasure had become so priceless. What was once harmless became the very thing that caused all this. Neil kept looking at his mirror and every once and then raised his arm to throw it down. But every time, he couldn't bring himself to. Finally, he threw it to the seat next to him and just stared ahead with a blank look on his face, tears falling down freely. He couldn't care less that he will look horrible. A life was more valuable than infinite number of expensive make up.

'Why? Why?' This word was running through Jay's mind ever since it happened. His mind replayed the battle with Cronus that took place this morning. He remembered every detail vividly.

_Flashback in Jay's POV_

_It was a nice morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The routine went by as usual. Wake up, bang on the bathroom door telling Neil to hurry up, shower, get downstairs, eat, go to school, get in the gods' secret lair, train, break, train, break. It went on like this until Hermes barged in. He looked nervous._

'_Cronus…Cronus has been spotted near an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of town,' he panted. We dropped our wooden swords and shields and jumped into Herry's truck. We sped down and probably passed a few red lights. When we got to the warehouse, we didn't see Cronus anywhere. But his giants were there. They were waiting for us. They saw us and we saw them. They charged at us and we charged at them. Except for Odie. He had to do the brain work. Except for Neil. He had to check on his hair and see if Herry's driving had wrecked his perfect hair-do. Archie took on an ugly green giant. They were fighting near Odie and Neil. When he got close to Neil, he shook at fist at the blonde and threatened to use him as his weapon if he didn't fight. Neil quickly took place and easily defeated a giant thanks to his good-luck. He paused to check on his hair again but this time, luck wasn't on his side. The sun was blaring down and the reflection caused many giants to get blinded. Now that's a good thing. The bad news was that I got blinded too. The giants quickly retreated. While I was trying to readjust my eyes back to normal. Cronus appeared a few meters behind me. Everybody saw him but me. Everybody saw him conjure some kind of power ball and shot it at me. Everybody yelled at me to run. I turned around and realized that it was took late for me to even move two feet. That's when it happened. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit. I waited for the burn. I waited for the pain I was going to get from falling on my butt. But it never came. Instead, I felt myself thrown sideways by a pair of warm hands. I heard a blood-curling scream and a thud. I opened my eyes, uncertain of what I might see. Cronus was gone but I didn't care. What I saw next took my breath away._

'_THERESA!' The scream left my mouth involuntarily. I guessed it became a habit. I rushed to her. The beautiful redhead was surrounded by a pool of blood. Her shirt was ripped and I could see the burns the ball made to her flawless skin. She was slowly becoming white and her breathing was slow and uneven. Then she breathed no more. Or it seemed. When her chest stopped the usual rise and fall, I panicked. I quickly check for a pulse and found a very small and weak one. I told Herry to fire up the truck and picked her up. We sped down into town and this time, we definitely passed every red light._

_End of flashback_

Jay sat down and put his head on his hands. Tears were falling down uncontrollably ever since they doctors took Theresa's body from his hands. He stood up and walked away. The others saw him but they didn't say anything. They figured he could use some time alone. Jay walked down the hallway, head down. It was so deadly quiet and peaceful yet Jay's mind was not at ease.

'She has to be alright. She has to!' He spotted a washroom just up ahead. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked to see how horrible he looked. His beautiful brown orbs were red from crying. His hair was all messed up and he was covered with bruises. He sighed and went back to the waiting room.

_IHATEDOINGTHISTHING_

'I'm sorry but we did all we could. She is just too weak. Her bruises and cuts are minors but the burn on her abdomen is life-threatening. It would take a miracle to heal that. The next 48 hours are crucial. If she makes it, there might be a chance but the odds are really slim. I suggest you make the most of it for the following two days.'

The doctor came out and told the gang the bad news. When he left, they sobbed, hanging unto each other and praying their dear friend would be alright. Jay came and when he saw his friends sobbing like five years old, he feared for the worst. He looked at Archie and saw his fears come true.

'The doctor said she might not make it. The next two days are crucial and told us to make the best of it,' the purple haired boy chocked out. Jay stared ahead, unable to cry anymore. He punched the wall until his fists were red and bleeding. The nurses came out, rolling out a bed. A beautiful girl lay there, sleeping like an angel. Each of them knew that she was in a world between life and death.

The others stayed back and told Jay to go ahead. He nodded and stepped into the dim lighted room. The angel, HIS angel, was still sleeping soundly. He sat in the chair next to the bed and held her cold, pale hand with his own warm ones. Soon, every single members of the team marched into the room. They surrounded the bed and prayed for their dying friend's return. Their hope would rise every time she moaned or moved but only to be crushed when she fall back into darkness.

_IHATEDOINGTHISTHING_

A day passed, then two. When the sun came out on the third day, each of them woke up with brand new hope. The crucial time was past. Theresa has a higher chance of survival now. Jay was in the same position since he came in. He didn't eat or sleep. Only stared at Theresa's beautiful face. The other five went back to the dorm. They were coming later in the day with Ms. Hera. They were hoping the Queen of the Gods might heal their wounded friend.

The day went by with no sign of improvement. Hera couldn't do anything about Theresa's well-being.

'Now, it is only a matter of time. Theresa is a fighter, she will make it,' she said, more confident than she felt. Hours passed and the other had gone home with Hera. Jay started to feel his eyelids drop and before he knew it, he drifted off into a land of dreams.

_Jay was standing near the ocean. He could see a figure. Her hair was flying and her delicate body was swinging to every movement she made. Jay gasped as he saw his beloved Theresa._

'_Theresa!' he shouted as he starts running toward her. But every time he got closer to her, she seems to get farther from him. Then she flew or more like floating._

'_Jay. It is not your fault. You didn't see it coming. Please don't beat yourself up anymore,' she pleaded._

'_You don't understand Theresa. I'm responsible for what happen to you, to the others and to the world. I could have dodged that and you wouldn't have to take that hit for me,' he replied._

'_Jay. I might not be with you anymore longer so please promise me one thing. You will live on and live your life as you had wanted it to be.'_

'_The way I want you to live my life is with you by my side. Theresa, I love you. Please don't go.'_

'_I love you too but I won't be by your side to live all the great things you are going to do so please promise me. I want you to remember me not only as your teammate and your best friend but also as your lover who sacrificed herself so our love could live on. If you ever need me, wish upon the first star you see every night. That's where I'll be and I'll be waiting for you.' With that, she floated away towards the sky._

_Jay screamed for Theresa. He told her not to go and leave him alone. The earth started to shake and there was a high pitched sound that filled the air._

'Sir, please wake up. Sir!' A nurse was shaking Jay awake. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a nurse, shaking him. He saw a look of sadness and turned to look at Theresa. She looked just like before but something was wrong. Her chest wasn't rising. For the first time, Jay noticed the high pitched sound the heart monitor made. The screen showed a line. A straight line.

'No,' he whispered. 'No!' he whispered louder. 'Theresa! Theresa!' Jay started to shake Theresa. Several pairs of hands grabbed him. He turned and saw the depressed faces of his friends.

'Let her go, Jay. She is no longer in pain now,' said Archie. Jay gave up, dropped to his knee and cried. He cried for Theresa. He cried for the future she will never be able to experience. He cried for everyone but himself. His friends huddled together and cried along him. Their friend may no longer be with them but they knew she will always be in their hearts. Slowly, one by one, they stood and walked towards the door. Towards the future they will face. They knew it wasn't over but they also knew they will fight all their might for their lost friend.

_ISTILLHATEDOINGTHISTHING_

Me: WAAHH! omg! That have to be the saddest oneshot I ever made.

Jayden: hands me tissues

Me: Please R&R!

Jayden: hands me more tissues


End file.
